After Chapter 131 Page 6
Aki.7 due to health issues and various other reason decided to terminate the manhua at Chapter 131. She intended to share the further plotline with the fans. If you have an information regarding the future plotline, please feel free to add it. The translation is thanks to Meru sy. The bold lines are actual parts of conversations, the () parts are explanations. Translation While Xi Yan and Yue Jian bid their farewell, Fan Le Lao was long gone, he disappeared for a long time and was nowhere to see. The blood vow he set up with Zhao Yan a long time ago is now fulfilled. He rushed in a hurry to get to the place where Zhao Yan's corpse lies. (She is not lying where her native place is, this would be too far away to reach in time) because he has not enough time and can’t waste the remaining time he rushed like crazy to this certain place. When he arrived he was totally out of breath. Then he smiled and said to her: “'All this time I was busy with fighting against the skeleton army of Set, so I couldn’t see you for a long time. You are still good looking even like that.'” He sat down to the side where the flowers bloom. “'I’m sorry in reality I was not brave enough to meet you but now I’m finally able to see you. I already completed the task I promised to you, so you and I can now both finally rest in peace…'” In the moment where Xi Yan's live stopped, in Fan Le Lao's heart immediately burst out a heavy pain which feels like it would rip his heart apart, yet after he expressed his last thought to Zhao Yan, the pain in his heart recede. He quietly lay down slowly and then he closes his eyes and awaits the time when his life will finally come to an end. Aki: When this scene would have been published in the Manhua then the focus of the scene would be increase and get bigger until both can be seen in a full panoramic view. (Think of a picture big as two pages) Fan Le Lao would hold tightly Zhao Yan's hand and aside of him would be lying Zhao Yan's remained bones. (Before I mentioned that Zhao Yan's corpse would be rotten away much faster than ordinary corpses.) After Yue Jian cried for a long time, all the exhaustion broke out. But now where she obtained the competed Mei Yue Yin, she clearly knows what exactly she must do. She pointed the spearhead of all her hatred towards Set. Suddenly the others (Fraser,Lila, etc.) appeared together with some of Camarillas members and together they all attack Set on each side. (Aki: Right now Dye You said to her some words. Those words help Yue Jian to resume some of her strength. I will explain later what exactly this words are.) But immediately after they all have begun to fight against Set, Osiris appears in a rush and attacked them. When he caught sight of Xi Yans dead body lying on the ground and seeing the completed Mi Yue Yin in Yue Jians body, he got extremely insane. Right now for him Set would be less important. He rushed straight to Yue Jian and wants to kill her. (Aki: The reason why Osiris got this insane isn’t just because he’s angry that Xi Yan got killed, to be more precise there are more reasons which lead him to lost his mind. The reason why he wants to kill Yue Jian is because he will use Yue Jian to revive Xi Yan. (The reason why he needs Yue Jian to revive her will I explain later.) Furthermore Osiris isn’t just angry because of Yue Jian doings, he’s also angry of himself. Xi Yans dead is also prove of his wrongdoing to suspect her. He knew that in order to rescue what is important for her, Xi Yan wanted to destroy the Weapons. To fulfill her wish she wanted to work together with Yue Jian for a short while because Yue Jian also wanted to destroy those weapons and since she was a vampire she needed her help. However because he suspected her she could have betray him he hesitated a moment to long and couldn’t reach her in time to protect her. Therefore he hates himself because of his distrust he couldn’t save her. Osiris' wrath caused that the missing fragments of him which were lying inside Ge Chen's body respond to him and leave Ge Chen's body so that they can merge together with Osiris. But because he always only just have had his heart fragment inside him and because of the fact that he absorbed the other fragments in a hurry, he wasn’t used to them and couldn’t managed so many of them properly. Osiris barraged towards Yue Jian to cause a fatal damage on her. I truth Mi Yue Yin isn’t just something that can count as the pure power of a god, it’s also something what Osiris created. Therefore theoretically Osiris could be able to impair Mei Yue Yin. To got attacked from two gods from front and rear, was too much for Yue Jian to handle. Even the members of Camarilla couldn’t help her. In truth they aren’t many and because they were in a hurry they couldn’t think of a plan. But in this critical dead end situation, Xing Yan suddenly appears. Xiao Hei which followed Yue Jian was in truth Xing Yan. He decided to follow her so that he could avoid that Set would be keep him inside his body (means Xing Yan's body) and take control of him so that he would never appear. So he separate from Set so he could sum up some strength. However when he sees how Yue Jian got attacked he couldn’t watch this any longer and choose to emerge with Set once again in order to decrease the pressure Yue Jian was in. Even if Xing Yan, who rushed to Yue Jian's side to protect her, looks like Set and even if he hasn’t said a word, Yue Jian instinctually knew that the one in front of her was Xing Yan. Finally someone appears who could overpower Osiris and knock him down. In the moment Osiris lost there were so many things Yue Jian would like to say to him, like that she would hate him because he was the one who starts all this. She wanted to say to him, that he would deserve a dead like this and there was even more she could say but in the end she decided to just say one sentence: “'Just go, and accompany her in death!'” Everything will come to an end now. Xing Yan gazed at Yue Jian who constantly shook her head. (She was aware of what he was thinking.) It seems like all her tears already ran dry she couldn’t cry she could only quietly sniveling. (Sobbing without tears) Xing Yan grabbed softly the hand of her which was constantly holding a weapon (please don’t ask me where she get this weapon xD I don’t have a bloody clue maybe it’s something like the daggers she has had before) then he said to her: “'Yue Jian, I must do this!'” Yue Jian still shakes her head. Then Xing Yan continued his speak and said: “'If no one put an end to this current life of me….no, if nobody completely eliminate Set then there will be no next life for me, this would be my last life forever.' ( it means he would not reincarnate) What I want to say is, that I know you really well. We experience so many things together. (He was all this time at her side as Xiao Hei) and in the meanwhile you should already be able to understand, what my words mean I told you back then. In order to stop Set it’s necessary to sacrifice my live.” After he finished his speaking, he pulled Yue Jian's hand to him and took the weapon slowly out from her hand and pressed it against his chest. In the moment it pierced through his chest but wasn’t too deep inside, Yue Jian suddenly grabbed at the weapon, took it out and throws it away. Then she looks at him with a resolute and firm expression and said: “'I don't allow you to die, Xing Yan!'” Yue Jian was sure, the root of Set's curse are his Clan members. It was his Clan who unleashed the curse which cursed the three gods in each of their lifetime generations. Therefore she swears to him she will form alliances with others and together with them she would get rid of Set's clan. From the three gods two have died, so Set also have to fall into an eternal sleep this way this lifetime curse can came to an end. “'How would this be possible? That such a time bomb like me can stay alive….'” “'I will do my utmost and try my best to not let you turn into a time bomb, I will not again let it happen that sets clansmen will approach near you! Therefore I beg you, please, try your best to resist Set one more time, okay?'” “'You still haven’t changed a bit ….fine, I will try my best to resist him. Then next time, let’s hope the person who will wake up will be Min Xing Yan and when that time comes I will come to you and find you, Yue Jian…. Wait for me.'” After Xing Yan finished his words, Yue Jians consciousness enters unwittingly a pure white world. In front of her was a giant Light like an Aureole (For reference look at the Christmas special there you can see this god-thing) which seems to have waited for her. This must be the Aureole Isis has mentioned back then. It was the one who bestowed the power of the gods to them and since Yue Jian has obtained the whole Mei Yue Yin she has turned into a new goddess. Aureole: “'Congratulation, you are now the new Isis.'” Yue Jian could only stare with cold eyes at the Aureole. Towards this light thing she couldn’t harbor any good feelings. Then the Aureole asked her why she wouldn’t be happy because she obtained a powerful might. A lot of people would yearn in their dreams to obtain this power some would be even lost his mind and goes insane and destroy everything just for getting it. You get this unbelievable power so you are the winner! “'No, I lost, I completely lost which was important for me, so many people are forever gone'” (literally she says so many things are gone but things can also refer to people) Then Yue Jian asked the Aureole: “'What exactly are you? God? Or something likes an advanced high level life form? Have you keep an eye on the three gods in each of their lifetimes? Did you have seen how they were happy, angry, sad and delighted? Have you also witnessed Vampires and Humans, have you seen both of their sides, their kindhearted side and their merciless side? Did you have seen How Humans and Vampires all the time fighting against each other in a war? Have you seen the development of the situation, how ignorant and hateful some pitiful humans can be towards just one little girl which called them as witch? All of this, if you could have seen everything that happened until now, how could you just say something like congratulation or that I’m the winner?'” The Aureole was silent for a while then it said to her: “'With other words, you want to say that you don’t want to have this mighty power?'” “'I don’t need a power like this.'” responded Yue Jian in a determinate and firm way. After her firm resolution her consciousness leaved the pure white world but she could her how the Aureole said to her: “'If you really don’t need this power then just used her up, When you use this power to revive a person’s live then you will lose it, I can just search for a new suitable person who will fit this position.'” Yue Jian felt a bit pity for this poor soul the Aureole will choose. (To use the power of a god to revive a life proved that both Set And Osiris would have known all the time the way how to revive someone dead. That’s why they would want to use Yue Jian to revive their beloved ones) Immediately after her consciousness returned she went straight towards the direction where Xi Yans dead body lies then she said with an ice cold voice: “'Stand up, Nan Gong Xi Yan! We don’t have settled up things between us.'” ... We are now at this point where we reach the final part. The ending is divided into two parts, the first part is the ending of the main story of the plotline and the second part is the epilogue. Now let’s begin the big finale. Five years later, because of work Yue Jian and Xi Yan returned to their old hometown, currently they want to build a new Hunter organization headquarters at this place. It’s Yue Jian's dream to establish a new hunter organization, even though it would be have this lousy name, compared with the organization before it would be different. Her goal is it to create an organization to help humans and vampires to coexist and maintains with her organization that there would be a peaceful balance between both sides. She will not allow that, no matter which of the both sides, would go against the law and attack the other side. When the war was 5 years ago, after humans came to know about the existence of vampires they were all terrified and got in panic. They were afraid of this unknown species that was much stronger than the humans. Once they thought that the vampires would be oppressed them because of this the weapons which could resist vampires came to life and the situation get worsen and leads to a hopeless state. In the beginning, because of the weapons the humans could feel at ease until to the time where they came to fear them (because media presaged it could be have an effect on them too.) When they got aware of this the people hearts began to wavering up and down. At that time when their nerves get taut and they feel into a desperate state, one of these creatures named vampires saved their lives when he sacrificed his life and extinguished himself together with the weapons. Even though the humans don’t know his name, the humans see him as their comrade in arms and regard him as their hero so they don’t fear vampires anymore. But some people still are afraid of vampires and even hate those extraordinary beings. But now after the public view isn’t any longer just onesided it’s the best time for Yue Jian to use the wind of change after the storm and establish a new hunter organization. (What exactly happened in those 5 years I will explain a bit of it in the epilogue.) We will now make a jump directly to the time 5 years later, where the new hunter organization already begins to take action and expand. Right now, Yue Jian is a 23 years old young (unmarried) adult and Xi Yan is a 5 year old little child. If someone would put them next to each other they would only subtle resemble each other. The once younger sister (Yue Jian) turned into the older sister and the once older sister (Xi Yan) turned into the younger sister. However Xi Yan stubbornly refuses to call Yue Jian big sister. Even though Xi Yan looks now like a 5 year old child she has all of her past memories. At first sight it seems that she doesn’t have changed, as before she’s still very lively and has a poisonous tongue but when Yue Jian revived her, Xi Yan must start her live from the very beginning (means she was reborn as a baby) so this time it’s different because Yue Jian as big sister is now in charge to educate this cheeky little sister of her. Now as a part of their work they decide to go outside and take a look at Camarilla and Sabbat. First the go to Camarilla. All the familiar faces of their friends haven’t changed, but there are some other things which changed. Right now You Te and Dye You are together and also have a child. Lila and Fraser at first sight it looks like they still as before noisily quarrel and fight but both also official announced their feelings for each other. Regarding Ai Na and Clai En, only their friends know that they both are secretly together it also seems that Cai En recently try to cultivate a new heir. The joy to reunite and see all their old friends again let them bustling and talk for a very long time, until Yue Jian and Xi Yan tell them that they need to go because they also would like to take a look at Sabbat. After they say good bye to each one and take their live Xi Yan and Yue Jian both remain in silence. It follows a Dialog on both sides (the side of their friends in Camarilla and the side of Xi Yan and Yue Jian) what happened after they separated... Clai En and Fraser drags out Ge Chen who has hidden himself in a corner, they continuously sighed at him they could not understand why he not came to see Yue Jian (she knows he is alive). It’s obvious that it’s very difficult for him to meet Yue Jian when she came back (and so on). When he has seen that Yue Jian came he secretly hides himself and watched her from a distant place. He was glad to see that she was fine but then he hesitates a bit to long and in the end he didn’t could meet her. Clai En:“'Let me tell you Xiao Chen, Yue Jian is already 23 years old, I have heard that humans can get already married to an earlier time!'(means Yue Jian is over the regular age of marrying) If you still dilly dally and prowl around then someone will come and snatch her away, if this time comes don’t come to me and complain about it, that I haven’t warned you.” Lila:“'Brother Ge Chen! you should just have jumped out from your corner in front of Yue Jian and shout: “Surprise!” When she would have seen that you are alive maybe she would be moved and would be give you her heart.'” Fraser:“'Isn’t it just you, who would constantly want to see how Ge Chen would be freaking out from excitement because he’s such a love struck fool.'” Ge Chen keeps silent this situation was too awkward for him. All over these 5 years he got rebukes from some members of Camarilla too, he should rush and form a marriage. After they leave Camarilla, Yue Jian also got rebuked from Xi Yan on their way to Sabbat: “'I told you, after this many years you were separate and couldn’t see each other I could all the time see how sincerely you love him', (你农我农express that both people love each other deeply it refers to a poem from Guang Daosheng of Yuan dynasty, there are also some songs with this poem) to become aware of this I was so moved. Since you know that the person you like is still alive why don’t you just take a little initiative and confess already! How much advice must I give you?! He even helped us a lot to build the hunter organization he’s an outstanding person so are you really such a blockhead and don’t get it?! Have you forgotten that he clearly told you that he loves you back then….blablabla….” Yue Jian feels exactly like Ge Chen, awkward in this situation and yelled with an embarrassed voice at Xi Yan: “'Can’t you just concentrate on your feet’s to go without making continuously jokes of me it’s not even funny!'” Ge Chen didn’t die because Ji Xiu took his place and died instead of Ge Chen. Ji Xiu was aware of Ge Chen’s determination to sacrifice himself, at this time back then for the first time Ji Xiu took the control over Ge Chens body and went to dye you and beg her to help him but Ge Chen hasn’t known this. Ji Xiu’s consciousness is just a little fragment of his soul its impossible for him to reincarnate there’s also not something like a body he could use. He could only stay in Ge Chen’s body because of this, for Ji Xiu it was the best choice to sacrifice himself instead of Ge Chen. He believes that his big brother is a very good leader and the Camarilla still needs him. So what Dye You told Yue Jian back then was that Ge Chen was alive. Knowing this helped Yue Jian to regain her vitality. This is also the reason why Osiris couldn’t absorb Ji Xiu's fragment from Ge Chen. From Camarilla's members only Dye You and Youte know that Yue Jian is aware that Ge Chen is alive. So that’s why some of the members urge Ge Chen in rushing to marriage someone. (If the members would know that Yue Jian know that Ge Chen is alive, they would already push him to marriage her to an earlier time) The reason why Dye you doesn’t interfere and stop them is because she accept Ge Chen's and Yue Jian's choice, The reason why You Te not meddle in this is merely because he looks forward to see that Ge Chen takes the initiative and goes on his own accord to Yue Jian and ask her to marry him. Yue Jian and Ge Chen both know that because of their selfish decisions the Camarilla suffered a lot. To the time when Ge Chen regained his consciousness and awakens, even though he was serious injured and suffer a lot of pain he wholeheartedly worked hard to reestablish the Camarilla so that he would not disappoint Ji Xiu's expectations of him. He need to take care of the funds, the members and the important thing right now was to select a new Clan heir for the Brujah Clan. Etc. It’s necessary that he handle this things first (after all he insisted on his idea from back then until now, but originally Ge Chen wanted to annihilate the whole Brujah Clan but later he changed his choice and didn’t kill them all, he only took care of the four head people.) moreover Yue Jian also said that she wanted to build a new hunter organization , so both of them were all this time occupied with important things they need to do and can’t think of their own personal feelings towards each other right now. That’s why they wrap their feelings inside their hearts, how things are now it’s the best to do so. Category:Chapter